Pokemon Learning League Inferences
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Dawn, Max and Bonnie are in a park in Castelia City and are having a great time with each other. While they're having lunch, they find a young boy who is reading a story that involves a certain Legendary Pokemon and he really wants to know about an ancient relic.


Pokemon Learning League

Inferences

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Bonnie, Dedenne, Max, Dawn, Pachirisu and Piplup playing with each other in a park in Castelia City on a sunny day with a small breeze and Bonnie casually speaks to the audience.)_

Bonnie: Hey, guys.

Dedenne: Dede.

Dawn: Hi.

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup.

Max: Hello.

Bonnie: Max, you're pretty fun and smart.

Max _(appreciative)_: Thanks, Bonnie. Your Dedenne is pretty cool.

Dedenne: Dedenne

Bonnie: Thanks.

Max: So, your brother likes to invent stuff?

Bonnie: Yep, but they don't always work sometimes.

Max: I see.

Bonnie: However, there are some that do work and can really be helpful.

Max: Well, that's good.

_(She gives him a playful shove to the shoulder.)_

Max _(playfully)_: Hey! Don't think you're going to get away with that!

Bonnie _(playfully)_: Let's see you try!

_(She and Dedenne runs off and Max goes after her. He catches up with her and gives her a push.)_

Max: Got you!

Bonnie: Oh, you're going to get it now!

_(She chases him around the field. Dedenne fires a small beam of yellow electricity from its body at Max, who moves out of the way and narrowly misses it.)_

Max: Nice try!

_(Now, we pan over to Dawn with Piplup and Pachirisu.)_

Dawn: Now, you two play nicely, okay?

_(They both nod their heads and they start playing around.)_

Piplup _(playfully)_: Piplup.

Pachirisu _(playfully)_: Pachi-pa.

_(They chase each other around a tree. Then, Pachirisu fires a small bolt of light blue electricity at Piplup, giving him a little tingle.)_

Piplup _(giggling)_: Pip-lup, Pip-lup.

_(He calms down and fires a small stream of blue bubbles at Pachirisu.)_

Pachirisu: Pachi.

_(He leaps up and narrowly misses the stream of bubbles. He fires a slightly larger bolt at Piplup, but he narrowly dodges it and it accidentally hits Max and Bonnie.)_

Both: AHH!

_(They both fall to the ground and then get up.)_

Both: Hey!

_(They look over and see Piplup and Pachirisu giggling.)_

Piplup _(giggling)_: Piplup, Piplup!

Pachirisu _(giggling)_: Pachi-Pa!

Max: You guys think that's funny?!

Bonnie: Oh, we'll show you!

_(They start playfully chasing them around the park.) _

Max: Get back here!

Piplup: Pip-lup-lup-lup!

_(He fires a small stream of blue bubbles at them, but they move out of the way and it narrowly misses them.)_

Bonnie: Nice try.

_(They continue running and then Pachirisu fires a small bolt of light blue electricity at them both, but they get out of the way of it.)_

Max: Is that all you got?

_(Both of them fire their attacks together, but Max and Bonnie move out of the way of them, but the attacks head for Dawn, who is polishing up Pachirisu's Pokeball.)_

Dawn: WHOA!

_(They hit her in the back and she falls to the ground. They all stop.)_

Both: Uh-oh.

_(She gets back up, turns to them and has an angry look on her face. Then, she gives a smile.)_

Dawn _(playfully)_: Oh, you guys are in for it now!

_(She gets up and starts chasing them around the park and she gets them.)_

Dawn: Got you!

_(They all laugh and lay out on the grass.)_

Bonnie: That was great.

Max: Yeah.

Dawn: So, you guys want to see something special?

Both: Sure.

Dawn: Piplup, use Hydro Pump! Pachirisu, use Discharge!

_(He opens his beak and releases a powerful stream of water with white rings of water around it into the air. Then Pachirisu's cheeks release little light blue sparks and fires tons of light blue beams of electricity from its body all around it at the stream of water, which then fuses with it and becomes a water/electric twister.)_

Max and Bonnie _(amazed)_: Wow!

_(The twister disperses.)_

Bonnie: That was amazing, Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks, Bonnie.

_(Max's stomach grumbles.)_

Max: Oh. I'm getting a little hungry.

Dawn: Well, then let's go get some lunch.

_(They lay out a picnic, leave the park walk down the street and arrive at a store. Later, they return to the park with the food they got. They have some soup, sandwiches and ramen noodles.)_

All _(satisfied)_: Mmm.

Piplup _(satisfied)_: Piplup.

Pachirisu _(satisfied)_: Pachi-pa.

Max:

_(As they continue eating, Bonnie spots a young boy named Oliver, who is about her and Max's age sitting on a bench reading a story and gasping in anticipation. Oliver has blonde hair, light blue eyes, a shirt with blue and white horizontal stripes, black jeans and sneakers.)_

Bonnie: Hey, what is that boy reading over there?

Dedenne: Dede.

Max: I don't know, but let's go and see.

_(They get up and go over to Oliver.)_

Oliver: Uh, hello?

Max: Hey, there. I'm Max.

Bonnie: My name's Bonnie, and this is Dedenne.

Dedenne: Dede.

Dawn: I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup and Pachirisu.

Piplup: Piplup.

Pachirisu: Pachi-pa.

Oliver: Nice to meet you all. I'm Oliver.

Bonnie: So, Oliver, we what kind of story are you reading there?

Oliver: Oh, it's a cool one. It's about a Pokemon trainer/explorer who is on the search for Arceus.

Bonnie: Oh, that's cool.

Oliver: Yeah. But she has to find a special relic in order to call forth it.

Max _(intrigued)_: Ahh. And what is the relic?

Oliver: Well, that's just it. I don't what it is yet, and I'm dying to know.

Dawn: I see. Well, did it say how it's supposed to be used?

Oliver: No, it doesn't. The story hasn't given me a lot of info.

Max: I see.

Oliver: Yeah. Even if it did, I still wouldn't be sure what relic it's talking about.

Dawn: Well, don't worry, Oliver. Lex can help you out with that. _(She pulls out the PokePilot and calls Lex, who is busy cooking a casserole.)_

Lex: Hey, guys.

Bonnie: Hi, Lex.

Lex: How are you all doing?

Dawn: We're fine. What are you making there?

Lex: Oh, I'm just making a special casserole.

Bonnie: That sounds good.

Lex: Yes, it is.

Max: Lex, this is Oliver.

Lex: Pleasure to meet you, Oliver.

Oliver: Thanks. Same to you.

Lex: So, what can I do for you guys?

Bonnie: We found Oliver reading a story about trainer on the search for Arceus.

Lex: Well, that sounds interesting.

Max: It is. He's read halfway through and he really wants to know what the ancient relic is. Do you know how he can do that?

Lex: Sure. What he can do is try to make an inference.

Oliver: What? How will that help?

Lex: Let me explain. When you make an inference, you draw a logical conclusion based on specific evidence.

Oliver: All right, how do I do that?

Lex: One way is to look for text clues. As you read the story, try to keep a sharp eye out for a hidden clue or meaning that could be helpful.

Bonnie: Okay, what else?

Lex: It can help to have some prior knowledge. If certain events in a story have happen to you before, use them to infer what you think could happen. Let's say that the character is riding a bike and he ends up falling off it. You can infer that he was going too fast or he wasn't looking where he was going.

Max: Anything else?

Lex: Yes. If you infer something, and it ends up not happening, just make some adjustments to them and draw a better conclusion.

Dawn: Making inferences can be really helpful.

Lex: They can if you do it right. Which is why we're going to do something.

Bonnie:

Dedenne: Dede.

_(Pan up to an upper panel.)_

Lex: All right, you guys ready to go?

Dawn: Yep.

Piplup: Piplup.

Lex: Okay. Here, it says that this woman is packing up ropes, cargo boots and a grappling hook. What do you think she's inferring?

Bonnie: She's going to do some rock climbing.

Lex: Okay, Bonnie. Here, this man is trying to get the Goldenrod train station as fast as he can. What do you think he could be inferring?

Max: He's meeting someone there and he wants to be there on time.

Lex: All right, Max. Now, we have a boy who cleaning himself up, getting into a nice suit and wearing a special corsage. What do you think he's inferring here?

Oliver: He's getting ready for a date.

Lex: Very good, Oliver. Lastly, this girl is making a special gift for her friend, but she doesn't want him to find out about it. What do you think she's inferring?

Dawn: She want to surprise him with it

Lex: All right, Dawn. That was very good, guys.

Max: Thanks, Lex.

Lex: You're welcome, Max. Now, I need to get back to this casserole. See you guys later.

Bonnie: See you, Lex.

_(Dawn puts the Pokepilot away.)_

Dawn: So, guys, let's get to helping

Max: Okay, Bonnie. But let's see of the audience is up for it.

Bonnie: All right. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ You guys ready to do it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)_ Okay, then.

_(Cut to several sections of Oliver's story.)_

Max: Okay, let's get to it. This part says that the relic was carved by natives thousands of years. What do you think it's inferring? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It was made in ancient times. All right.

Dawn: Here, it says that you have to use it at the highest point. What do you think it's inferring? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ You have to go up to the mountains. Oh, yeah.

Oliver: Finally, this says that you have to play a special song in order for the Creator to appear. What do you think it's inferring? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The relic is an instrument. Sure, why not.

_(Cut back to them and Dawn speaks.)_

Dawn: You guys did great.

Piplup: Piplup.

Pachirisu: Pachi-pa.

Oliver: Thanks a lot, guys.

Bonnie: No problem, Oliver.

Oliver: Oh, this is going to get really good.

_(He returns to the story. The gang walks back to their spot, sit down and finish up their lunch.)_

Bonnie: So, what do you think that relic could be?

Max: I don't know, but I'll bet it's something really cool.

Dawn: Yeah, it might be.

_(She finishes up her sandwich and her drink.)_

Dawn: Ahh. So, what do you guys say we get back to playing?

Max: All right.

Bonnie: Hold on a second, guys. _(She goes back over to Oliver.)_ Hey, Oliver. You want to play after you finish?

Oliver: Sure.

Bonnie: Okay.

_(She runs back to the others and they all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thank you, guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

Pachirisu: Pachi.

_(Cut to them once again playing with each other.)_

Bonnie: Well, that was an interesting episode. Did you guys like it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ All right. We'll see you later.

Dedenne: Dede.

_(They wave goodbye to the viewers and gets back to playing around. It then irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
